


Family - It's in the Blood By mjimeyg

by indian_sqaw



Series: mjimeyg [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indian_sqaw/pseuds/indian_sqaw
Summary: Somebody decides to teach Harry about the importance of blood.





	Family - It's in the Blood By mjimeyg

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 1*: Family - It's in the Blood  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate.

A/N: This is a one-shot story where someone tries to teach Harry about why blood is so important in the magical world... and the chaos that ensues, of course.

Family; It's in the Blood

"Draco is right about you, Potter. You're a disgrace to wizarding kind."

Harry and Hermione turned to see a blonde girl in Slytherin robes looking at him with disgust.

Behind them Malfoy and his minions sauntered off, laughing at the latest put down they had scored on the Gryffindor Golden Boy and his mudblood.

"Screw you!" Harry said heatedly. "You don't even know me. Malfoy doesn't know me. I've never insulted anyone like Malfoy does. He goes around doing it all the time and you have the nerve to call me a disgrace?"

"That's the point." She took an aggressive step forward. She was a few inches shorter than them and looked to be in Ginny's year. "You let him insult your family. You don't stop him from calling your mother a mudblood, or your friend."

Harry made to move forward but was stopped by Hermione. She could tell that Harry was on a hair-trigger. "We just don't believe in stooping to his level."

"Ha!" She shook her head in disgust. "I can believe you would think that way, Granger. You were raised muggle. But Potter should know better. He should know just how much of an insult Draco is making and why he is a fool for letting it slide."

"How the devil am I supposed to know better?"

"Because you were taught these things! Didn't you pay attention when Dumbledore and Merlin were tutoring you?"

The girl was confused as both older teens actually leaned back in shock… and then laughed.

Now she was pissed. More pissed. "How dare you laugh about this! You were granted the greatest honour, to sit and learn at the feet of Merlin and-"

"Please! Stop!" Hermione was clutching her stomach. Her book bag was on the floor.

"God! I can't believe I was upset about being lectured by a girl who believes children's books are real." Harry chuckled as he picked up Hermione's bag and led her away.

The girl stood there, confused. She needed to speak to someone.

It was two days later. Harry squawked as he was yanked into an empty classroom as he followed Collin Creevey to the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony.

Somehow the shutterbug never noticed his charge had vanished.

"Again?" Harry groaned as he saw the same blonde Slytherin looking up at him. He was too frustrated to notice her completely different expression this time. "Look, I have to be somewhere. Can you attack me later?"

"Wait! I- I just wanted to apologise." She was holding her hands and wringing her fingers. "I… I didn't realise the books were fantasy. My sister pointed out that you dress like a muggle… a poor muggle.

"Has no one really ever told you about family?"

Harry frowned at her. She looked sincere, but also upset. "No. No one has told me anything about family. Hagrid gave me a photo album at the end of my first year and I met my godfather last year."

That upset turned to near livid outrage. "What about Weasley? Longbottom? They are both Purebloods. Didn't they tell you anything? Even the half-bloods-" She stopped her rant and turned thoughtful. "No, they wouldn't say anything because you wouldn't ask and you couldn't ask because you wouldn't even know you should ask."

Harry actually snorted a laugh. She sounded like one of the Dr. Seus books from primary school. He quickly schooled his face as he was subjected to a glare. "Is there something important I should know then?"

"Of course! Half-bloods and pure bloods are told by their parents and relatives."

"I'm an orphan."

"And your adopted parents should have told you."

"I was never adopted."

"Then your guardians-"

"Are muggles."

"MY POINT-" She screeched. "is that someone should have told you.

"I would like to teach you."

It was said quietly, almost too quietly. But Harry heard it.

"What?"

"I want to teach you about what family and blood means in the wizarding world." She straightened her shoulders, rallying for the task. "I made a mistake when I spoke to you before. I was foolish and ill-informed. I wish to make my apology by teaching you what you should have been taught."

"Erm… ok. Just one question: What's your name?"

In order to prevent a civil war in the castle, both Harry and his new tutor, one Astoria Greengrass, agreed to keep their meetings quiet. Neither was fond of using the term 'secret'.

The only people who knew were Astoria's sister, Daphne, and the Weasley twins. Astoria never kept things from her sister and Harry needed somewhere for them to meet. The twins knew the castle like the back of each other's hands.

So there they were, sitting opposite each other on transfigured stools in a cramped secret passageway.

"I've been trying to think of the best place to start." Astoria said, her brow furrowed. "I could tell you about the importance of family, but you wouldn't know the background.

"So, we'll start with blood."

"I think I still have some left." Harry poked at his left forearm.

"This is not a joking matter." Astoria hissed.

"Sorry." He said sincerely.

"Blood is everything. We get it from our parents and pass it onto our children. The reason for most of the questionable marriages in the wizarding world is because of the power of blood. The traits we inherit from our parents are passed onto our children.

"This is generally more important for girls than boys as families prefer to control who has access to family traits."

"I don't understand." Harry frowned.

"You are a Parselmouth. Your children will inherit that gift. But your children will be Potters.

"Now, if I was a Parselmouth, my children would inherit… but my children would not be Greengrasses. They would be whatever family I married into.

"Can you imagine Malfoys marrying into a family like Granger if it meant they inherited their gifts?"

"Alright, so you are talking about something similar to genetics. Inherited traits, like hair colour."

Astoria frowned. "I do not know that term… ge-net-ticks."

Harry just waved it off. "It's a muggle thing. But I understand the inheritance bit."

She clearly wanted to know more, but put it aside in favour of her lesson. "Well, most families don't have any special gifts. The Greengrasses don't, in fact the only families I know of that had them were Slytherin with Parseltongue and Tonks with metamorphamagi.

"Actually, the Tonks family is a firm example of Pure blood doctrine being flawed. The head of the Tonks family is a muggleborn. He married a Black and they had no history of the gift."

"Black?" Harry perked up at the mention of his godfather's family.

"Ah." She nodded in understanding. "Sirius, the traitor."

"No, actually. He was framed. Pettigrew was the traitor."

She was beginning to get a little bit worried now about being alone with Harry… he seemed to have lost his mind.

Harry saw the look. "It was a whole thing last year when Black broke out Azkaban. He actually managed to reveal the traitor but the Dementors interfered and Fudge tried to cover the whole thing up."

Astoria tried to return to the proper subject. "Erm… Tonks! Right, the Tonks family became embroiled in a bit of a family feud as the Black family claimed that Andromeda Black had stolen family gifts by marrying the muggleborn and having a baby with those gifts.

"It was all a big loss for the Black family as they couldn't prove that there had ever been a Black who was also a metamorphamagi."

"What is a metamorphamagi?" Harry asked.

"Someone who has the ability to change what they look like by willing it."

"Cool!"

Astoria smiled, she often wished she could change things about herself. "Do you have any questions?"

"Erm… can these gifts be passed to others without having to be born with them or give birth to someone?"

"There is a blood adoption ritual." She nodded slowly. "It is very rarely used. Usually it is done if someone like you, who is the last of their family, is adopted by another family that has very close ties to the child's family. Usually if someone is a godparent they will perform the ritual.

"So, I suppose you could say that Sirius Black would have performed it with you after your parents died."

"Does it have to be willing?" Harry asked uncomfortably. He hated to think that someone had tied him to the Dursleys.

"That is a subject we should cover next time. The whole mess regarding permissions, consent and authority."

The next lesson didn't occur until after the First Task.

"You tried to outfly a dragon?" Came the oft heard accusation.

"Look, in my defence, the blasted thing was chained down." Harry grumbled. "It only got me once. It was just a scratch."

"If you could summon your broom from the castle, why didn't you try summoning the bloody egg!?" She finished with a screech.

"Erm…"

"I guess brains wasn't a gift from either of your parents." She sneered.

"Whatever. Let's just get on with it."

"That was a test dummy! I just insulted your parents!"

"Well you still haven't told me how to respond!"

"Hit me you idiot! Curse me! At the very least you could return the damned insult!"

Harry was peeved.

Astoria, however, was red-in-the-face livid.

"Your father is a baboon."

Harry's calm declaration left him looking at Astoria with worry. Her face was still red, her breathing still heavy… but her expression was… confused.

"That was pathetic." She sneered as she fixed her hair and clothes. "But at least it was a start."

"Maybe if you gave me some examples, I'd be better at it."

"Draco has been giving you examples since the first day I saw you interacting." She said as she primly sat on her stool. "Now, today we will talk about authority in a family.

"We are all magically subservient to those who gave us our blood. Not slaves, but we cannot harm our blood parents. This is usually most noticeable when it comes to accidental magic. A toddler's temper tantrum won't be able to cause direct harm to their parents.

"I wouldn't be able to walk up to my father and curse him… that is to say, I could, but my spell would have little to no effect."

"But… but what if the parents aren't… good? To their children?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Then all people can do is report it to the aurors." She said sadly. "Remember that these conditions only apply to magic. A child can still punch and stab."

They sat silently for a few moments.

"Last time you said something about blood adoptions."

Astoria just nodded. "It's usually done by godparents if the birth parents die. Occasionally if the family is exceptionally close or wants the additional familial link for passing on gifts, it can be done."

"So… if the Tonks were to blood adopt someone, they could pass on the metamorph gift?"

"In theory. I haven't heard of it happening."

"Do blood adoptions happen often or is this just something you researched?" Harry asked curiously.

"I did some extra research to help you. General stuff is taught as we grow up. Like learning the alphabet."

"Oh… thanks."

"Just make sure you put it to good use." She glared.

"Yes Professor."

"Don't call me that."

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked. "You're a pure blood, right? Are you just a good person or do you have another reason?"

"I try to be a good person." She said tightly. "But, I might be a pure blood with an unbroken line that spans centuries… but my uncle married a muggleborn.

"I love her very much." She finished quietly.

"She- She's still… alive?"

"Oh yes." Astoria nodded. "She made it through the war because my uncle eloped with her to New Zealand. Daphne was born a few months before you, but my father didn't want me born in the middle of the war so he took my mother and sister to join his brother in New Zealand.

"I'm actually a New Zealander." She giggled.

Harry smiled. It was nice to see the girl happy. "Are they still there? Your Uncle and Aunt?"

"No, they moved back to Wales a few years ago. Aunty said she wanted to be here to console my mother when she was alone because I was at school." She laughed.

"Would your aunt ever have a reason to blood adopt you or Daphne?" Harry asked.

Astoria turned thoughtful. "I'm unsure. Maybe if we were younger and my uncle wasn't around."

"Is blood ever exchanged like that for marriages?"

"Centuries ago." She nodded. "It was part of ancient druidic rituals. Now though, people just use contracts. Britain does, at least. My Uncle and Aunt don't have one, they took vows. Muggle vows.

"To be honest, that is a much better option. You see, the blood rituals meant that both parties were unable to harm each other magically. This meant the woman was often at risk from physical abuse as she couldn't over power the man. Because of this they were abandoned.

"Contracts were written by men though. The local authorities were always getting involved and they were always male and looked on women as inferior. The difference between the blood ritual and the contract was that the contracts specifically allowed husbands to 'discipline' their wives." She said in disgust.

"With magic?"

"Exactly. That's why some families stick to the old ways. The Greengrasses do, my Uncle and Aunt have been talking about doing it for a second wedding."

Harry felt just a little bit apprehensive at the dreamy look on the girl. He tried to move the discussion along.

"Alright, so I'm an orphan. I have no adopted family or guardian. I don't know if my godfather did the ritual before my parents died. What does that mean for someone like me?"

She gave him an apologetic shrug. "Other than having no family, not a lot. You are the senior member of your family. My Grandparents could overrule my parents regarding my upbringing because their blood superseded theirs. My parents could do the same to me for my children. You have no one to overrule you regarding your children."

"Do the wizards have social services?"

"I don't know what that is."

"People like pol- aurors. They make sure children, families and the like are well treated."

"I honestly don't know. I assume that the aurors would handle those areas. Why?"

"Just curious." Harry was now very uncomfortable. "So… got a date for the Ball?" He asked, desperate to change the subject.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "That was a pitiful excuse for an invite. I'll go with you Potter. But you had better be more of a gentleman than you are now."

Harry just sat there non-plussed. He was just curious who she was going with. He wasn't offering.

He eventually broke out of his stupor to explain… but he was already alone.

Hermione had been amused when he told her what happened. She told him he should just be grateful he didn't have to ask someone. The twins had teased him mercilessly.

"You know you have to tell Ron." Hermione warned him. "If he finds out on the day he will cause a scene. Astoria is a Slytherin."

That little encounter went about as well as one would expect. Ron was shouting and screaming and threatening to have Harry checked for potions.

But Harry had pulled out a trump card. "Ron, I don't care what house she is in. Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and a traitor. You are a Gryffindor and you betrayed me." He ignored Ron's indignant shock and that of the students in the common room. "You accused me of entering my name even though you know I don't need the money or want the fame.

"I've been attacked by the worst Slytherin since Salazaar himself! Until you can say the same… keep your opinions to yourself!"

And Harry made a dramatic exit out the portrait door and into Professor McGonagall.

"Mister Potter!" She exclaimed as she pulled herself off the floor. "What is the meaning of this?"

Harry was not in the mood. "It's called an 'accident'."

"Mind your manners, Mister Potter. You came charging out of there and nearly caused me an inj-"

"Screw you!" Harry was now reaching blinding rage. "Snape is always banging doors and shoving students out of his way! And you have been the cause of far more of my injuries than I have of yours!"

And he marched off.

And so Harry found himself sitting in the cramped passageway he used for lessons with Astoria. It was after curfew and he didn't have his cloak or map. He didn't even have his school robes.

He hunkered down and used his arm for a pillow. Life sucked.

Harry was woken up by a rather vicious shaking.

"Wake up! You'll be late for class!"

"Wha? Hermione? S'at you?" He asked blearily as he searched for his glasses.

"I really hope Granger isn't a frequent visitor to your bed." Came the cold response.

Harry popped his glasses on and looked up into the dangerous face of Astoria Greengrass. "Only in the Hospital Wing." He assured her. "Why are you here?"

"Granger said you stormed out of your common room after a fight with Weasley." She transfigured her usual rock into a stool. "She asked me if I knew where you might be."

"But you didn't tell her, right?"

"Of course not! I'm a Slytherin. I know how important simple secrets can be.

"Why is McGonagall saying you attacked her?"

"WHAT? She fell over when I came out of the common rooms and startled her!"

"Granger says she claims you pushed her and were shouting at her." Astoria was unfazed by Harry's outrage.

Harry slumped back onto the floor. "Wow. Of all the people… I never expected she would…"

Astoria sat there, quietly waiting for Harry to say something. Everything was very tense.

"I guess I need to pack my things then."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Harry." She scoffed. "I'm sure this can all be cleared up with a simple discussion."

"Astoria, McGonagall has never believed me. She assigns me dangerous detentions for ridiculous things. The only thing she wants from me is the Quidditch Trophy and House Cup."

"Harry, if you are that worried, would you like me to call in my parents? You said you don't have anything except for muggle guardians. Mine could act as representatives for you."

"Like lawyers?"

She shifted and blushed slightly. "Like parents."

"I wouldn't want to trouble them."

"Good!" The girl beamed. She then pulled out a notebook from her bag. She wrote in it and then sat there patiently staring at it. "They will be here within the hour."

For most of that hour they sat in the cramped passageway and ate the toast that Astoria had brought with her. Harry chuckled when her notebook started vibrating.

She ignored him and checked the book before dragging him out of the passageway.

She took him to the Hogwarts gates where an old man with a cane was standing. He was wearing black robes over a suit with a waistcoat and gold pocket watch.

Had the man been a fair bit heavier and shorter, Harry might have thought he was looking at Winston Churchill.

"Granddad!" Astoria squealed in delight.

"Hello Sweatpea." The old man smiled fondly through the gates. "Your Dad said you needed some adult help because your boyfriend got in trouble."

Both Harry and Astoria went bright red.

"Harry seems to have gotten into a misunderstanding with Professor McGonagall."

Harry immediately noticed she hadn't corrected her Granddad about him being her boyfriend. He decided to keep his mouth shut for now.

"Stand back, Harry. You too Miss." Came Hagrid's firm voice as he walked up. "What can we be doing for you today, sir?" The Groundskeeper asked politely but firmly.

"My granddaughter requested that I come and support her and her boyfriend and try to sort out some sort of misunderstanding between Mister Potter and the Deputy Headmistress." The man smiled genially.

Hagrid scratched his thick beard. "I'll have ta go and check with the Headmaster. Can't be letting people in willy-nilly, ya know."

"No problem at all. I can wait here and talk to my granddaughter and Mister Potter."

"Right then." Hagrid nodded and walked off.

"Incidentally!" The man called out. "My name is Nathaniel Greengrass. It might be something your Headmaster wishes to know."

Hagrid blushed and nodded and quickened his pace.

Nathaniel drew his wand and conjured a chair for himself.

Harry summoned two stones from nearby and handed one to Astoria.

"That's wonderful, Stori!" Nathaniel beamed as he watched the pair transfigure the stones to stools. "You must be top of your year in Transfiguration."

"No Granddad, I just know a few things like that. It is useful for when Harry and I are discussing family."

Nathaniel's eyebrow shot up. "Family? Already? Does your father know? I trust you are not doing anything too mature for your age."

Harry wasn't sure what the man was talking about… but Astoria was bright red.

"Granddad! No! I have been teaching Harry about what family and blood means. Malfoy kept insulting his family and Harry didn't know what that meant for wizarding people."

Nathaniel frowned and tapped the end of his cane into the ground a few times. "Hmm, that is not good. It is not something you can truly help young Mister Potter with."

"I have been!" She said indignantly.

Nathaniel smiled fondly. "I have no doubt. But there are somethings you do not know and will never understand. Even Daphne won't truly understand, even if she does become the head of the family.

"You have done very well, I have no doubt. But Harry will need a man to talk to. I will see what I can arrange as you seem to have set your sights on him."

Nathaniel chuckled as Astoria once again nearly hit the infra-red spectrum.

"Mister Greengrass, Headmaster Dumbledore has said he will meet with you." Hagrid announced as he walked up, keys in hand.

Fortunately the trip to the Headmaster's Office was short and quiet. Hagrid walked them to the castle doors and then left.

It was only as they neared the office that Harry remembered that Hagrid was just as biased to Slytherins as Ron was.

"I don't know the password." Harry realised as they reached the gargoyle.

"That is generally the idea." Nathaniel chuckled. He turned to gargoyle. "We are here to see Albus Dumbledore. Please inform him."

The stone gargoyle just nodded.

"Oh… I've always just known the password or a teacher brought me." Harry frowned.

"Been in the Headmaster's office often, then?" Nathaniel asked archly.

Harry ducked his head, shamed.

He flinched when a heavy hand gently landed on his shoulder, but relaxed slightly when he saw Nathaniel give him a reassuring look.

Soon the gargoyle stepped aside and Nathaniel stepped onto the stairs.

"Mister Greengrass, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked curiously as they entered the office.

"It seems that an altercation occurred last night between Mister Potter and your Deputy Head." He explained as he pulled his wand and enlarged one of the seats opposite the desk. He then sat in the other and indicated for the kids to take the larger one. "My granddaughter was worried for her boyfriend and asked me to come and be his advocate as he apparently has no guardians capable of doing so."

"Yes, it is regrettable that Mister Potter is one of the few in such a unique position." Dumbledore nodded. "I have, of course, been informed of the incident. I have also called for Professor McGonagall to join us. Hopefully we can settle this matter calmly and quickly."

And that was when McGonagall entered. She took one look at Harry and her face was set in stone. "Headmaster?"

"Excellent, please take a seat Professor. Now, I have heard what happened last night-"

"From whom?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"From who have you heard what happened?" Nathaniel asked calmly.

"From Professor McGonagall." Albus said as though it were obvious.

"And what have you been told?"

Albus simply turned to McGonagall. "Professor, would you care to recount the events of last night?"

"I have given it once, already. But it does not surprise me that I must do so again." She said tightly. "Last night I was called to the Gryffindor common rooms due to reports of an altercation between Mister Potter and Mister Weasley.

"On arriving at the portrait, it smashed open and I was thrown violently to the floor. I looked up to see Mister Potter with a horrible expression. I reprimanded him verbally and he proceeded to back chat me and had the audacity to claim I had been responsible for injuring him!"

McGonagall was getting a bit of steam, but she was a professional and maintained her calm.

"Harry, does that meet with your recollection?" Nathaniel asked.

"I- I exited quickly." Harry said carefully. "I did-"

"Actually Harry, how about we have a look at your memories?" Nathaniel interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?" Albus asked in surprise.

"We can use the school pensieve to view what happened. That is still an acceptable method of resolving these sorts of issues, is it not? You haven't- You haven't lost the pensieve have you?" He asked aghast.

"Of course not! I just have never seen it used for such a purpose or even heard of such."

"Headmaster Black?" Nathaniel turned to the portraits behind them.

"Yes, Greengrass. You know full well that when the pensieve wasn't being used in classes it was used for finding out which of you little brats was the troublemaker." Came the snide voice from the portrait of an old sneering man.

Nathaniel turned back to Albus. "Well?"

"I will need to remove my own memories from it." Albus said as he moved to remove the basin from its cupboard.

"I abolished the practice as I felt it was an invasion of my student's privacy." The portrait of Armando Dippet scowled.

"And one student was expelled solely on the word of another!" One the female portraits argued heatedly. "It was a disgrace!"

"Thank you." Nathaniel said loudly, silencing the portraits. "I agree that it could be a rather invasive procedure, but, that is why we offer the option.

"Now, Harry, do you want to do this? We only the view the memory you allow us."

Harry looked unsure, but Astoria squeezed his hand.

He had no idea when she had taken it.

"Ok."

Nathaniel walked Harry through the process and soon the memory was in the basin.

Harry and Astoria watched as the three adults vanished into the memory.

Harry was now uncomfortable for a new reason. "Erm… Astoria? Are we… boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He looked down at their joined hands.

Astoria went bright red and she clearly fought her embarrassment. She tried to cover it with bravado and a bit of snootiness. "Well we are going to the Yule Ball together. We do spend enough time together. I trust that you do enjoy our private times?" She asked archly… still red faced.

"Yes. I do. I just don't know what this all means." Harry shrugged. "What do boyfriends and girlfriends do? Do they get married?"

Years as the child of Slytherins and the youngest daughter allowed Astoria to maintain her composure… if not her skin colour. "That is a possibility." She said slowly. "It is a choice to be made at a later date… when we are both older."

"Oh. Ok. So what do I need to do?"

Astoria allowed herself to smile and relax a bit. "Keep spending time with me." She said in a softer tone. "We don't have to always talk about our lessons. We can go to Hogsmede together and eat together at mealtimes."

"Ok." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

Further discussion was halted by the return of the adults.

Dumbledore looked tired, McGonagall slightly smug and Nathaniel was frowning.

"Harry, lad, what did you mean when you said Professor McGonagall was responsible for your injuries?" Nathaniel asked as he scooped out the memory and returned it to Harry's head.

Harry looked stony as he placed his own wand to his temple and withdrew his memory. He simply nodded to Nathaniel who re-entered the pensieve followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

This time the newly established couple sat in silence. Although Astoria did lean into Harry, resting her head on his shoulder.

When the adults emerged Dumbledore looked disappointed, McGonagall slightly confused and Nathaniel was livid.

"I don't know which of you two is more incompetent." He snarled at the educators. He glared sharply at Dumbledore. "You for 'hiding' an exceptionally dangerous artefact amongst children or you," His glare snapped to McGonagall. "For not even bothering to assure the children that you would check on the dangerous artefact that was hidden in a school of childrenand discovered by a bunch of CHILDREN!"

Nathaniel was breathing heavily and pacing, leaning heavily on his cane.

"The stone was perfectly safe and would have remained so had-"

"Minerva." Dumbledore interrupted his Deputy with quiet sternness. "The security of the stone was based around secrecy. Three first years broke through that security, told you and yet you brushed them off."

"But it was obvious it was in Hogwarts." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry's comment. "How else would Voldemort know it was here and pre-emptively get a job as a Professor?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "He possessed Professor Quirrel during the summer. I believe he intended to rob the bank then and use the school as his base."

"Why did Hagrid know then? Anyone who knows Hagrid and was curious about the third floor could have mentioned it and he would have slipped up. It's how we knew."

"Whilst Hagrid is trustworthy, he does have his faults. He never would have willingly given up that information."

"He told Voldemort about the Cerberus when he gambled and won a dragon's egg." Harry pressed.

"I believe the young headmaster has mistaken 'loyal' for 'trustworthy'." Nathaniel grunted. He removed the memory from the basin and returned it to Harry. "I think I need to see the events that took place that got you injured, Harry."

Once again, Harry was alone with Astoria. "You didn't want to see?"

"You can show me in our family pensieve over the holidays." She shrugged.

"I don't think my guardians will let me leave. They didn't even want me to come to Hogwarts." Harry said sadly.

Astoria looked up at him and grinned. "Don't worry, I can be very persuasive."

Nathaniel had been livid when he exited the pensieve. He had declared his intent to take Harry to the Aurors immediately to report these incidents.

Dumbledore had objected, but it didn't matter if he was the Headmaster, Chief Warlock or Supreme Mugwump… Nathaniel was decades older and knew how to wield that kind of experience.

Which was why Harry was now sitting in the office of the Head Auror, Rufus Scrimageour, waiting for him to exit the department's pensieve.

Nathaniel had insisted that Harry show them the memories of anything he thought should be reported to the authorities.

That was four hours ago. It was now dark outside and Astoria was asleep on his shoulder.

"Astoria?"

Harry was roused from his silent vigil by a woman's voice. At the door to the office was a young couple. Harry nudged his sleeping companion. "There is someone here to see you."

Astoria groggily cleared her eyes (and surreptitiously wiped away her drool). "Mum? Dad?" She looked around and remembered where she was. "What are you doing here?"

"We were worried when Granddad didn't come home." The man said with a frown. "We contacted the school and they told us he had taken you to the Aurors. What is going on?"

Astoria was still tired. "Ask Granddad. He's still in the pensieve. How long has it been, Harry?"

"Erm, nearly five hours?"

She shot up, wide awake. "Five hours? How many memories did you give them? How did you just sit there without moving? You must be bored out of your mind."

"I'm used to it." Harry shrugged. His arm was feeling pretty cold without its pretty warmer. "I just gave Mister Greengrass what he wanted. Memories of the bad things that happened at Hogwarts."

"Excuse me, but, are you Harry Potter?" The woman asked curiously.

"Yes Miss."

"Is Harry the one you wanted us to be an advocate for?"

"Yes Mum. It started as just Harry being accused of something, but Granddad… he started pulling at threads." She grimaced.

"Merlin's beard." The man muttered exasperatedly. "Harry, are those your memories?"

"Yes sir. I don't know what they are currently watching though."

"Would you mind if I entered so I can try and retrieve my wayward Grandfather?" He asked dryly.

"No sir."

The man vanished into the pensieve leaving Harry alone with Astoria and the woman.

"I'm Astoria's mother." The woman smiled. She had blonde hair like her daughters, she was wearing simple robes and a kind smile. She also looked very tired.

"Missus Greengrass?"

"That's right." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Harry, we didn't know you were friends with Daphne and Astoria."

"I don't really know Daphne, Miss." Harry admitted. "I only know Astoria because she's been teaching me about family."

"Merlin's sake Harry! Please stop saying it like that!" Astoria went bright red. "I'll explain later, Mum."

There was a sudden screaming as the man came tumbling out of the pensieve. Scrimageour and Nathaniel quickly followed.

"Calm down son!" Nathaniel said sternly.

"Calm down?" The man said frantically. "There were like… a thousand Dementors! How can I calm down?"

"I thought there were a hundred?" Harry said curiously.

"You! You said those were your memories!" The man said accusingly.

Nathaniel grabbed his grandson by the collar and hoisted him to his feet. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, Samuel." He said warningly. "I suggest you take Astoria and her boyfriend back to Hogwarts, I will need to bring Harry back here tomorrow."

It was gone midnight by the time Mr. Greengrass got the teenagers back to Hogwarts. He kept looking at Harry like he was a dangerous animal. He kept a tight hold on Astoria's shoulder.

Harry felt resigned to his fate as the world's most hated.

No words were spoken as Mr. Greengrass left them with Hagrid at the castle gates. Hagrid left them at the castle doors without a word.

"I'll walk you to your dorm." Harry said tiredly.

Astoria wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into his side and began walking. "Ignore them, Harry. It's what you would have had to do if you were in Slytherin. Everyone looks at us like we are about to reveal ourselves as the latest dark lord or lady."

They made it to the lower levels before they were accosted.

"Potter! What are you doing out after curfew?" Snape demanded.

"We have just been returned to the school from the Aurors office, Professor." Astoria yawned. "You can check with the Headmaster if you need to."

"I find it highly doubtful that Potter would legally be released if he was arrested." Snape sneered.

"He wasn't arrested. He was taken in to give testimony, memories." She allowed herself a smirk. "Apparently, Harry Potter has been the subject of… 'mishandling' by professors. Today they were reviewing Professor McGonagall. I'm not sure who they have planned for tomorrow."

The greasy haired git paled. "You lie!" He half accused, half pleaded.

"Why would I do that? Why would you care, Sir?" She asked in an innocent manner. "I'm sure you've acted with nothing but exemplary professionalism."

"Detention! Both of you! Every night for a week!"

"Why?" Astoria asked curiously. She then sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I've recently learned that the school has a pensieve that is used to resolve conflicts. I'm sure Granddad will be happy to accompany us both tomorrow."

Snape quickly turned and fled. His usually billowing cloak tangling in his arms in his haste.

She turned to look up at Harry with an impish grin only to see him scowling at her.

"I have double potions tomorrow."

She poked his side. "We'll be out of school all day."

Breakfast was a tense affair. Everyone wanted to know what happened yesterday but no one wanted to be on the end of the death glare from McGonagall. Snape was looking decidedly sweaty. Hagrid looked like someone had killed his puppy. Dumbledore looked conflicted.

All murmuring was put to a stop when the doors to the hall opened and several people in uniform walked in.

"Auror Scrimageour! What is the meaning of this?" Albus demanded.

"Due to recently revealed evidence I have ordered a full investigation into the security of Hogwarts and the goings on of its school and staff."

"Class is in session, Auror."

"And crime never sleeps." The stern man returned. "Quite frankly, I'm appalled that you are willing to so calmly ignore any possible threats to the children's safety. Especially with our visiting guests."

"Please explain zeez 'threats'." Madame Maxine stood from her seat.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss the details yet, Madam. But to the best of our knowledge there are no… imminent threats. There might, however, be potential threats."

"Should I remove my students?"

"We would prefer that you not leave yet, but if you feel the need then you could sequester yourselves in your carriage until we are done. We hope to find nothing, but we are preparing to find everything."

"'Ow long do you zink zis will take?"

"Anywhere from a day to a month, Madam. This castle is large and highly populated. We hope to have a preliminary assessment done by today or tomorrow, school should return to normal then but my people will still be around to investigate further."

"This is completely unnecessary!" Albus argued. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the country!" He was beginning to get angry.

"And yet you've had a basilisk living here, unchecked, for a thousand years. The Dark Lord has infiltrated twice since '91 and one of your own professors lied and abetted the escape of a mass murderer all for the promise of an Order of Merlin!

"If you want to complain, take it up with my superiors. The Head of the DMLE has signed off and is expecting me to return with a witness within the hour.

"Proudfoot." He turned to a male auror. "You have your orders. I will try and make it back before evening. Mister Potter, with me."

Harry's second day at the Ministry was worse than the first. First he was introduced to Madam Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Then he had given them all the memories again. Only this time he had to enter the pensieve with them and relive the memories and answer questions.

Nathaniel and Astoria stayed with him, Astoria was attached to his side and wouldn't be removed under pain of death as she watched everything Harry had gone through.

Harry found it was a strange situation as he watched. He hated the situations that often featured in his nightmares but he also hated himself as he saw himself make stupid mistakes.

"Is there a problem, Mister Potter?" Madam Bones asked as they took a break for lunch.

Harry looked terrible, he was clearly trying to remain calm but he was also upset and angry. "Just… didn't like what I saw."

"You lived those memories, Harry." Nathaniel said calmly. "Was there something specific?"

"I was stupid. I made so many mistakes." He said with self-loathing.

"You were eleven." Scrimageour said blithely. "I've got seasoned aurors who would be dead if they went through what you did."

"You are alive, Harry." Nathaniel said firmly. "You are alive and those bastards, Riddle and Lockhart, they came off far worse."

"Mister Potter, if you believe you made mistakes, remember them." Madam Bones said simply. "Remember them so you do not repeat them. It is all any of us can do."

"Is Harry going to be in trouble for any of this?" Astoria asked, her face was set and ready to argue.

"I can't see why." Scrimageour shrugged. "Both events in '91 and '92, he went to a teacher first. If he was an adult he would have fulfilled his civic duty. He was a child and wouldn't be expected to do anything except what he was told.

"Considering the reactions of those teachers, I can't fault him for not bothering to find a teacher when his friend was kidnapped in '93."

"Dumbledore will need to answer some tough questions about the illegal use of a Time Turner though." Madam Bones said grimly. "And not just to me. The Unspeakables will need to be informed."

"Will Hermione get in trouble?"

"She will have note placed in her file and she will be cautioned." Bones allowed no argument. "As much as Sirius might mean to you, risking the fabric of existence is not worth the life of any one man."

"Will I get one too? Is this like the one I got because Dobby did magic at my relatives' house?"

Scrimageour pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll go and get another auror to deal with that." He said tiredly. He stood up and moved to the door, muttering as he went. "Thirteen bloody years of peace and the bastards still not done."

Nathaniel decided that his presence was no longer necessary at the Ministry and that it was pointless for the children to have to spend the entire day waiting on the Head Auror and the Head of the DMLE to finish viewing Harry's submitted memories. He told them to compile their questions and then come and see them at his home.

Nathaniel lived in a small cottage in East Anglia, near the coast. The nearest town was Clacton-On-Sea, a seaside town. He lived quite modestly, at least on the outside.

Inside the cottage was another matter. It was a veritable mansion. Nathaniel had introduced him to his house elf, Spiffy, just in case he got lost.

"This is the two hundred and thirty-first Greengrass Mansion." He said proudly. "Every member of the Greengrass family is expected to create their own home. Some are reused by descendants later, especially if one is damaged or destroyed.

"Astoria will eventually make one herself." He patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Are they all so… big?" Harry asked in awe.

"They are as big as we want them. Or need them. The only problem comes with restricting the size. Once a room is built it isn't possible to remove it without destroying the whole house. Various family members have experimented over the centuries."

He turned to a tired looking Astoria. "Poppet, go and use the floo. Tell your parents you will be home for the night."

"Can't I just stay with you and Harry?" She pouted.

"Off you go." He said sternly.

"Aren't we going back to Hogwarts, sir?" Harry asked as Astoria stomped off.

"I have spoken with Madam Bones and she agrees that until the investigation has concluded it would be best if you weren't at the school. You are, after all, the source of most of the issues."

Harry looked horrified.

"Relax, you are not responsible. As Auror Scrimageour told you, you were a child and it was the responsibility of the adults, not you." He assured the young man.

"Will we be back in time for the Yule Ball? I was supposed to take Astoria and I am not sure if it would count towards the Tournament."

"It won't matter." Nathaniel said firmly. "I can guarantee you that you are not bound by that so-called 'contract'. It is impossible for someone to be bound to a contract that they not only didn't sign but was signed unwillingly and unknowingly."

"But Dumbledore and Crouch-"

"Will soon find themselves having to answer a lot of questions. Both of them know enough that a contract must be willingly signed. Questions will be asked of the other teachers as well.

"My god! The pure blood students themselves should know better!" He said in exasperation.

"What if they are too young? To sign a contract, I mean." Harry pressed. "Astoria said that adults can blood adopt babies, wouldn't that be the same sort of thing as a contract?"

"Ah, so this is what Astoria has been teaching you." Nathaniel nodded. "Well, the simple answer is no. The two are different. The act of blood adoption is the equivalent of an unbreakable vow on the part of the adults. They are vowing to treat you like family.

"Contracts require the voluntary submission or agreement of the signee."

"So I really don't have to compete?"

"Not only do you not have to compete, you don't even have to attend Hogwarts anymore." Nathaniel scoffed. "I will be having strong words with Astoria's parents about withdrawing her and her sister and sending them to somewhere more sane. I suggest you consider doing the same."

"I don't know of any other schools, sir."

Nathaniel nodded sadly. "You and I can sit down and talk later, after Astoria has gone home. For now, why don't you go and find my little girl. I have a few broomsticks, Astoria knows where they are. Tell her I said she could take you exploring for a bit."

Nathaniel had not had a happier day in years. Harry and Astoria had returned home for dinner a complete mess. Their hair and clothes made them look like they'd been caught by a tornado. They were full of smiles and declining energy that comes from a day spent having fun.

Throughout the meal he and Harry sat and listened to Astoria gab on about everything. Nathaniel occasionally chimed in with a story or asked Harry a question. He was always very careful what topics he picked.

At eight o'clock Astoria headed through the floo and Nathaniel guided Harry to a cosy sitting room where Spiffy brought them both hot chocolate.

"Spiffy, I'm sorry but we are going to put off our trip for a few more days. I need to be around to help Harry." He told the small creature sadly.

The elf just nodded. "Spiffy understands. Spiffy will put the rods and bait away."

"Just put them in stasis. I fully intend for us to make our trip, it will just be later."

The elf vanished with a small pop.

"So, Harry, you have quite the tangled little life." Nathaniel chuckled. "Oh don't look so down, lad." He told the clearly sad boy. "You have had some nasty experiences, but you have the opportunity to use those experiences to make your future in anyway you want.

"You are the first person in centuries to see a basilisk. No one on the planet has single-handedly defeated over a hundred Dementors. You outwitted a dragon.

"And you emerged victorious over the second worst wizard in a century. Several times."

"Will I have to do this all my life?" Harry asked forlornly.

"God no. You could easily disappear and become anonymous to the wider world."

"I could? How?" Harry clearly perked up.

"Leave Britain." Nathaniel said simply. "Change your name, go to a different school. And those are just the non-magical means."

"Are schools expensive?"

"Generally they are free. Hogwarts is free. Occasionally a school will require a fee, especially boarding schools."

"What about moving to a different country. Is that expensive? Can people live in one country and go to school in another?"

"The cost is entirely dependent on the country in question. As for commuting, most schools are government run or sponsored. As such, they can usually arrange free portkey or floo connections."

Harry was silent for a few moments. "I like Hogwarts. It was my first real home."

"Harry, having seen some of your experiences with your relatives, I can assure you; you do not know what a real home is like." Nathaniel said sadly.

"What about my friends? Hermione, Neville?" He couldn't bring himself to include Ron yet.

"There should be no issue with their leaving. Unlike you though, they have to obey the wishes of their parents."

"My parents wanted me to go to Hogwarts." Harry muttered to himself.

"No." Nathaniel said sternly as he instantly got Harry's full attention. "Your parents wanted you to live a long and happy life. That is why they died that night. It is a grave insult for Albus Dumbledore to unilaterally determine how you were raised and then spit in the face of your parents' sacrifice by endangering you so gravely."

Harry didn't respond. He knew Nathaniel was on his side, but he was fairly intimidating.

"Harry, if you want to leave Hogwarts then I will personally speak with the parents of your friends and try to convince them of the wisdom of over-seas schooling."

The following morning Nathaniel was once again livid. He hadn't been this angry this much in decades.

"A blood binding? Absolutely abominable! Astoria, use the floo. Tell your father I am ordering him to collect Daphne immediately. I want you both out of that school."

The girl clearly didn't want to leave the meeting between her grandfather, the two senior law enforcement officials and her boyfriend, but her grandfather was not in a mood for arguing. She had never seen him like this.

"This isn't a contract?" Harry asked.

Bones and Scrimageour had arrived early with the news that Harry was still required to compete in the tournament as his blood had been used in the confounding of the Goblet of Fire.

"No Harry, blood bindings are used in things like slavery." Nathaniel said gravely.

"But this does not make you a slave, Mister Potter." Madam Bones interjected quickly.

"It does; to the Tournament." Scrimageour scoffed. "The good news, and it barely qualifies as such, is that we have the person responsible. Barty Crouch Junior was holding Alastor Moody hostage and using polyjuice potion to impersonate him. He is the one who confounded the Goblet. Apparently he was working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"So I have to go to the ball and complete the second and third tasks?"

"So it would seem." Nathaniel scowled. "However, I want the Goblet. I assume the other contestants aren't bound by blood and I want that Goblet in secure and safe hands so no one else can use it to hurt Harry."

"I would have to discuss that with others." Bones shook her head. "Aside from being an ancient and priceless artefact, it is also-"

"Who sold you that hogwash?" Nathaniel sneered. "In all my years, all my travels and all my experiences, I have never heard of this 'Goblet of Fire'. There is not a mention of it in my libraries."

"Albus Dumbledore-"

"The same Albus Dumbledore whose incompetence has so grievously endangered Harry's life?"

"The same Albus Dumbledore who is the Chief Warlock." Madam Bones retorted heatedly.

"Yes, that one." He maintained his sneer and disdain. "The one who has endangered my children's lives numerous times over the past few years.

"Get me that Goblet or I will take this to the ICW. International statutes are very clear on blood bindings." He threatened.

"You're going to love this next bit then." Scrimageour scoffed in disgust. "Dumbledore had several blood bound objects in his office. All relating to Potter."

Nathaniel was frozen. His eyes were hard.

"Sir?" Harry asked worriedly.

Nathaniel quickly turned to Harry. "Follow me, son. We need to talk and act quickly."

"Mister Greengrass, we aren't finished!" Madam Bones argued.

"You can wait!" He called over his shoulder. "We shan't be long."

Harry followed Nathaniel through various winding corridors, the elderly man moved quickly and called for Spiffy to join them. "Spiffy, I'm going to need you to make sure that our guests don't leave yet. We shan't be long but we can't be disturbed.'

"Yes Master Nate. Spiffy will make more tea and biscuits." The elf said with the same determination as a prince preparing to storm a castle to rescue his love.

Harry was led into a bare stone room, there were no windows and only a simple bookcase and cupboard on the far wall. Nathaniel immediately went to the cupboard and pulled out a stone basin and stone knife.

Harry immediately backed up against the door.

Nathaniel never noticed as he was busy searching for a book in the bookcase.

"You are in extreme danger, Harry." Nathaniel declared without turning away from the titles. "Blood bindings are forbidden. If protecting you wasn't more important I would march to Hogwarts and challenge Dumbledore to a duel!

"But, as I said, protecting you is more impor- ah ha!" He plucked a dusty old book from a shelf and turned, brandishing it triumphantly.

He flipped through the book and handed it to Harry. "Read that."

Harry cautiously took the book, his eyes flitting nervously to the knife.

"Blood adoptions?"

"You have been blood bound to an object." Nathaniel nodded gravely. "Normally this could be dealt with easily by your father rejecting the object's claim. His authority in this matter would supersede the objects. It is why, in the old days, slavers would kill the families of the children they stole."

"Because the slavers couldn't be challenged?"

"Exactly."

"And you want to blood adopt me?"

Nathaniel paused his pottering with the basin and knife. "As the last of your house, you would also be considered the head of your house. You can't free yourself from a binding. If you had a sibling, it might be possible.

"I wouldn't offer this to just anyone, Harry. But I've seen your memories. I know what you've done and you deserve so much better than what we've given you.

"I have no interest in controlling you, lad. But I too have seen and done many things. I can't stand by and let this happen to you if I have the ability to stop it."

Bones and Scrimageour were not happy as they sat in the sitting room. Greengrass and Potter had been gone for nearly half an hour. They were busy people.

Their grumpiness turned to concern as healers burst through the floo and Spiffy popped in frantically, demanding them to follow him.

The two law enforcement officials tagged along.

"What the devil happened here?" Scrimageour demanded as he saw Harry on his knees with Nathaniel's head in his lap. There was blood on the boy's hands and he appeared distraught.

"He blood adopted me. And then he collapsed!"

"Why would a blood adoption cause the senior participant to crash?" One of the healers muttered to himself.

"Did he say anything else? Did he change the ritual in anyway?" The other healer demanded of Harry as his partner worked.

"I- He said he demanded the Goblet of Fire release me."

"You're Harry Potter!" The first Healer said in shock.

"Haarrry." He jumped as Nathaniel hoarsely whispered his name. "I won. You are free… my son."

Nathaniel took his hand weakly and held it as he lay in Harry's lap.

And then he passed out again.

Harry looked down at his hand to see a ring sitting on his finger. It had an unusual symbol etched into the green stone. A vertical straight line with four horizontal straight lines coming out of the side.

The healer not working on Nathaniel grabbed Harry's hand and examined the ring. "Do either of you recognise that symbol?" He asked the law officers.

"The House of Selwyn." Bones said sternly. "Long thought lost."

"What did Greengrass mean by 'he won' and what did this 'Goblet of Fire' have to do with it?"

"He- He said that if he adopted me he could demand the goblet release me." Harry explained.

"God damn him." Amelia Bones swore. "He tried to break a blood binding between Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

"Blood binding?! Adams, do you have a diagnosis?"

The other healer didn't pause as he continued casting spells. "Exhaustion, dehydration… he looks like he just finished duelling two dark lords to the death on his own."

The first healer began pulling potions from inside his robes and pouring them down Nathaniel's throat. "Potter, call his elf."

"Spiffy?"

"Master Harry! Is Master Nate going to be okay?" The little guy asked, wringing his hands.

"Elf, we need to put him in his bed. He is not to leave it until he is cleared by a healer. Do you understand."

"Spiffy will try." The elf said timidly.

Clearly the healer didn't believe the elf would do anything his master didn't want... so he turned his glare on Harry. "You will make sure that the only things he lifts over the next few days are his eyelids. Am I clear?"

Harry nodded, his eyes wide.

Harry refused to leave Nathaniel's side as the man slept. He refused to talk to Scrimageour or Bones until the older man awoke. Spiffy had firmly escorted the duo from the cottage.

It was late in the evening when the elf popped into existence and informed him that Astoria had returned with her family.

Nathaniel was still sleeping so he wasn't able to tell Spiffy to let them in. Only he could override the healer's orders.

Well, him and a certain someone.

But that someone didn't know that yet.

Harry was forced to exchange places with Spiffy as he didn't want the old man left alone. He was met by an irate family of four.

"Where is that old man?" Samuel demanded as his wife glared at her husband's back. Daphne was, unfortunately, glaring at Harry. Astoria looked like she wanted to ask questions but didn't want to make herself her father's target.

"Sleeping." Harry said tersely. His whole body was tense and ready for a fight. He wasn't expecting one, it was simply a natural reaction to confrontation. "The healers said he had to stay in bed until they said so."

"I want to know where he gets off demanding I remove my daughters from school!"

"Because he loves them and cares for them." Mrs Greengrass said snidely.

"Stay out of this Isobel." Samuel snapped.

"Calm down, Samuel." Isobel Greengrass retorted. "Nate is clearly not well. Perhaps if we took a few minutes, Harry could shed some light on what happened and that might explain why he ordered Daphne and Astoria removed from Hogwarts."

Samuel growled, but stepped back.

"Harry, do you know what happened to Nathaniel?" Isobel asked calmly but firmly.

"He blood adopted me and used that to free me from the Goblet of Fire. The healers said he exhausted himself and ordered Spiffy and me to make sure he doesn't move or do anything until they say so." Harry explained.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Samuel barged back into the conversation. "He blood adopted you?"

"That's what he said."

"Nathaniel Greengrass?"

"Yes. What?" Harry noticed Isobel trying not to laugh.

"Well, Grandfather Harry, I don't know if Nathaniel mentioned this but, he is actually Samuel's 'Great Grandfather'. By adopting you, he made you the equivalent of Samuel's grandfather." She said, clearly enjoying this.

"She's joking, Harry." Astoria scowled as she moved forward, stepping between her giggling mother and Harry. "You aren't actually our Great Grandfather, you just hold the equivalent position in the family. It's all part of that family magic I've been teaching you about."

Harry just stood there, looking between the close-to-blowing-his-top Samuel, the clearly-enjoying-this-too-much Isobel, the I-have-better-things-to-be-doing Daphne and finally… the you-better-not- think-you're-getting-out-of-this-relationship Astoria.

"I'm going to see if Mister Greengrass is awake yet." He said before quickly walking off.

Nathaniel eventually woke up and Harry made good on his word and ensured the old man didn't even speak. Nathaniel was torn between grumpiness and amusement.

He also found that Harry was quite stubborn. Harry refused to let him see anyone until the healers said so. Poor Spiffy was torn between obeying Harry or Nathaniel.

Harry won simply because he told Spiffy that the elf had to feed the old man as he wasn't allowed to get up. That was when Harry learnt something extraordinary about house-elves.

"It will be wonderful!" The little elf enthused happily. "Just like when Master Nate was a baby and Spiffy would feed him. Spiffy will prepare the mushy-mush and practice the Quidditch player!"

There was a pop and the two were alone.

"He fed you when you were a baby?"

Nathaniel looked very uncomfortable. "Yes. When Mother was unable to do it herself she would have Spiffy take care of me."

"How old is Spiffy?"

Nathaniel smiled wistfully. "Spiffy is nearly as old as the Greengrass family. Frankly, he is so old that he can't actually remember what his name originally was."

"Are all house elves that old?"

"No, in fact, Spiffy is possibly the oldest. In Great Britain at least. There may be ten or so who have been around as long. The only one I know of is at Hogwarts."

"If Spiffy is so old, why does he seem so…"

"Childlike?"

Harry nodded.

"It's just the way they are. They seek love and affection. They long for family.

"They aren't born like we are. They don't have parents. We used to call them 'Brownies', they would come into homes at night and do chores like washing and cleaning.

"Since then, they have become more common place and more willing to be seen.

"Some, like Spiffy, have even become open members of the family."

"I knew an elf, Dobby. He was the Malfoys. He seemed like a slave and I tricked Malfoy into freeing him. How does that work?"

Nathaniel's face grew dark. "Because house elves don't know any better. They enter magical homes in good faith. They don't understand the greed of humans who know of their kind and use wards and traps to capture them and enslave them."

"Isn't that illegal?" Harry scowled.

"It should be, but to date, the Ministry refuses to acknowledge any magical beings as having rights. So when something enters a wizards home without permission, why shouldn't he take action?" He said with heavy sarcasm.

"Are they considered property?"

"They aren't considered anything, Harry."

And that was the statement that made Harry James Potter a true and fully-invested member of S.P.E.W.

But he was still going to change that bloody stupid name.

That afternoon the healers returned and declared Nathaniel fit for visitors.

Harry was given a quick tutorial on a diagnostic spell for magical levels and told that Nathaniel was to stay in bed until he reached a certain point.

Harry nodded like he'd been issued orders to defend the Queen.

This also gave Harry a break from staying by Nathaniel's side so his family could visit, one at a time.

First up was Samuel.

So Harry went to see the rest of the Greengrasses.

"So… how are things back at school?" He asked into the awkward silence.

"Like second and third year all over again." Daphne sneered. "Instead of professors escorting us around, we've got aurors watching us like ticking time bombs. What the hell did you tell them, Potter?"

"Daphne! Language." Isobel snapped. "This is hardly Harry's fault. If anyone in this house is at fault it is Nathaniel."

"Granddad was trying to protect us." Astoria quickly rose to her beloved patriarch's defence. "If you saw even half the things-" She shuddered, unwilling to travel down those memory paths again.

"I don't suppose you know if Ron, Hermione or Neville are ok?" Harry tried to move the conversation on.

"Weasley is lucky he can still walk." Daphne smirked. "He tried to kidnap me and accused me of helping Astoria dose you with potions. The weasel is pathetic with a wand though and I easily dealt with him."

Harry looked down sadly. He found it hard to have sympathy for Ron.

"Granger… well, she Longbottom and a few others have tried to complain to the Headmaster about Weasley after he apparently got violent with Granger as well. He didn't like the fact she knew about you and Tori but didn't do anything.

"From what I hear, Weasley and Granger wound up in the hospital wing. He with a broken nose, her with a bruised hand."

A slight smile pushed at Harry's lips. Hermione was smart enough not to need a wand to defend herself.

"I assume Dumbledore is refusing to do anything?" Astoria snarled.

"Nothing has been done as far as I can tell." Daphne shrugged.

"Astoria, what has brought on this… distaste for your Headmaster?" Isobel questioned her youngest.

Astoria unconsciously took Harry's hand and shuddered. "Harry let me see what he showed the aurors. You don't send eleven-year-olds to… do adult work."

Harry was glad she hadn't mentioned the Dursleys. He didn't want his dismal private life being discussed so openly.

"I don't remember any problems with him when I was a student. Daphne?" Isobel enquired of her eldest.

Daphne just shrugged. "No problems personally, but I have had to listen to Draco Malfoy's endless blather about how the old fool let Harry and his friends get away with anything."

Harry just snorted. "Did he give examples?"

Daphne frowned as she thought back. "Actually, not that I can remember. It was always rather generic. Railing at unspecified events."

"Right, this from the git who constantly insults my parents in front of others, calls my best friends… well, words I can't say in polite company, and has actually tried to curse me in the back."

"What?!" Isobel was gobsmacked.

"Regrettably true, Mother." Daphne nodded sadly. "Quite a few people, including Professor Moody saw it happen."

Isobel shook her head in disgust. "Where did Lucius and Narcissa go wrong with that boy?"

"They are worse." Harry waved a dismissive hand. "Lucius is the one who made sure the Chamber of Secrets was opened in second year. He tried to cast what I now know is the Killing Curse at me when I confronted him."

"What?! Impossible! How-"

"Mum!" Astoria snapped heatedly. "The only witness was a house elf. That house elf was also the one who saved Harry."

"That explains Malfoy's latest rant." Daphne smirked. "Apparently he got hauled in for questioning by the aurors at the school. His dad has been arrested."

Samuel eventually emerged and let his daughters visit with Nathaniel. This meant that Harry was left with a grumpy Samuel and fairly distraught Isobel. Her world was being turned on its head with all these revelations.

Harry simply left. He went to his room and waited for Nathaniel to finish visiting with his family.

Before that happened he had a visit with Madam Bones. Samuel and Isobel insisted on being present as adults as Harry and Spiffy refused to let Nathaniel have any other visitors.

"Sirius Black." She said without pre-amble. "Based on your memories he is innocent. Just as bad is the fact that the actual guilty party is alive and free.

"You'll excuse me if I try to gloss over the issue of him spending three years in the presence of his target." She said with tired disgust.

"Excuse me? Sirius Black is innocent?" Samuel was incredulous.

"You can discuss it later with Mister Potter." Amelia said dismissively.

Samuel was not happy at being brushed off so casually. "I don't think we can! You honestly think we can sit here and say nothing when you've just told us that Sir-"

"Mister Greengrass!" Madam Bones snapped. "I told you nothing. I was speaking with Mister Potter about official matters. You insisted on being present and thus, heard our conversation.

"I would appreciate it if you would respect the fact that Mister Potter and myself allowed you to be present."

Samuel was practically fuming. But Amelia Bones was not someone you messed with.

"Now, Harry, Black needs his trial and his freedom. I can't just wave my wand and give him those but I am working with Rufus to make it happen. It helps that Severus Snape has been questioned about the incident in July under veritiserum and is now facing charges of lying during the course of an investigation.

"Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have also confirmed the truth of what happened and what we saw in your memories.

"I have released a statement to the press and rescinded the Kiss on Sight order.

"All we need now is Black himself to appear before the Wizengamot."

"You want me to contact him?" Harry asked.

"I have no means to do it myself and I gather from what you have and have not said, that you can. Besides, I doubt he will be willing to meet with an Auror alone, even if he has managed to read the latest in the prophet."

"I can send him an owl. But you can't follow the owl and you can't be anywhere near where we meet."

"I need to take-"

"He spent years in Azkaban. He was put in there for crimes that he didn't commit. He knows Fudge tried to have him kissed even after we told him the truth.

"If we don't do this my way, he will never turn up and I may lose my Godfather forever."

"It is risky and foolhardy." Bones scowled.

"Only if we knew he wasn't innocent." Harry shrugged. "But we do know. The only danger will be from wizards if they spot us and think they can take Sirius down.

"But I have no intention of meeting him around wizards."

Harry refused Madam Bones' demands. He ignored her threats of legal action to the point that Isobel eventually stepped in and laid her own warnings against the Head of the DMLE.

She later had to argue with her husband when her youngest insisted on accompanying Harry to meet his godfather.

Samuel couldn't understand why he was always being ganged up on these days.

"Relax Harry." Astoria instructed as she squeezed his right hand. The other was holding her 99p ice cream. Of course, Harry thought she was insane as it was five degrees Celsius and the wind was… brisk.

They were seated on a pier on the beach in the middle of winter.

And his girlfriend was happily licking her ice cream.

"Aunty would bring me here all the time before I started Hogwarts. Especially during Daphne's first year when I was missing her. Grandad would come sometimes."

"She brought you to the sea for ice cream... in the winter?" Harry couldn't help the sarcasm.

"Of course." She smiled innocently.

There was a soft whine as a large black dog padded up to the young couple.

"It is bloody cold out here." Harry scowled. "We've been waiting for nearly two hours!"

"Patience." Astoria admonished. "If you think we've got it bad, consider how rough it is for this poor puppy. He isn't wearing a collar and there is no one else here. He must be a stray."

"He's got a built in coat." Harry grumbled.

"I'm going to buy something hot for the poor doggy." She said primly, standing from the bench and heading for the nearby food vendor. "Come on Doggy." She whistled.

The dog looked at Harry curiously.

"I should ask Nate to get you a kennel so you can sleep in his garden." Harry scowled before getting up himself and following his insane girlfriend.

Apparently, the fish she'd given the dog from the nearby Chippie wasn't enough in Astoria's opinion. She refused to leave the dog out in the cold and was insisting on taking it back to her Grandad. She said that, even if she couldn't keep it then they could hand it over to a dog shelter.

Harry, of course, continued to mutter deprecations against the canine.

The canine, in retaliation, decided to walk close to Astoria. Considering its size, its body came up to her waist.

It was a half-hour walk back to the cottage and Astoria talked the whole way about how she would help the mutt. It started as convincing her dad to take him to the vet for a check-up and information on where to send him.

By the time they reached the cottage, she was trying to decide on the best colour for a dog bed to go in her room at home.

Harry grimaced at the muddy paw prints the dog left on the floor of the cottage entrance hall.

Astoria didn't notice.

"Tori!" Harry interrupted his girlfriend sharply.

She jumped, turned to glare at Harry… and screamed.

"And this is why you don't bring stray dogs home." Harry gestured tiredly to his newly transformed godfather.

Sirius grinned. "Any colour bed you choose, I will be happy to sleep in."

"I believe I was wrong. I do not approve of this colour."

Sirius was grumpily sitting on an old metal cot with a clean, but clearly worn mattress. He was also in a cell with bars.

Harry was standing next to his scowling girlfriend on the other side of the bars with a large grin.

"Don't make me put you in there with him."

Apparently he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this.

"Now, now, Sweetpea, they didn't mean any harm." Nathaniel chuckled from the wheelchair Harry had bought from a nearby second-hand store. "They did teach you a very valuable lesson."

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed. "Now, why am I in this cell? Why do you even have a cell?"

Nathaniel fixed him with a stern glare. "You are in that cell, Mister Black, because you are a wanted man. You are considered dangerous by the authorities. I cannot invite the aurors over and not expect them to hex you on sight. This cell should provide you with a few moments to declare your innocence whilst they decide how to handle this situation.

"As for your other question, the answer is two-fold. I used to work as a Special Investigator. Sometimes I needed a place to store criminals until I could get them to official custody.

"The second part is that I had a close friend who was a werewolf. This cell allowed me to watch over them on the full moon and kept everyone safe."

Only Harry noticed that Nathaniel and Astoria seemed… troubled.

"We used to use the Shrieking Shack." Sirius shrugged. "Three animagi and a werewolf… howling the night away." He grinned.

Harry frowned. "Stags and rats don't howl."

Harry and Sirius were very uncomfortable.

As was Madam Bones.

Nathaniel, Madam Bones and Rufus Scrimageour were carefully examining the naked Sirius Black through the cell bars. There had been a little bit of a heated back and forth before Sirius decided bare it all and prove that he wasn't hiding a wand or a Dark Mark.

Harry was staring at the floor. "Can he please put his clothes back on?"

"Yes." Bones said quickly. "Before I start adding more charges to his current ones."

"Well I'm satisfied that he isn't an immediate threat." Rufus tried to smother the smirk he sent to his boss. "But that still leaves the issue of establishing his innocence and determining whether he needs to be retried, pardoned or exonerated."

"Can't have a retrial." Sirius said as he hopped around his cell trying to put his socks on. "Never had one in the first place."

"For Merlin's sake! Put your underwear on first!" Madam Bones snapped, still staring at the floor like Harry.

"This is a complete mess then." Rufus growled. "It's a toss up between him suing the Ministry for unlawful imprisonment or the Ministry trying to re-apply the charges."

"Your first course of action is to establish if there is actually any evidence that supports the original charges." Nathaniel lectured. "Eye-witness accounts are not enough. Muggleeye-witness accounts are inadmissible.

"You will need to question Mister Black under veritiserum and review his memories. You can then use his testimony to investigate the claims surrounding Pettigrew being an animagus and hiding as a rat at the Weasley home."

"I don't need you telling me how to do my job." Rufus said sourly.

"Young man, I taught your teachers how to do their job. As such, I have every right to tell you how to do yours." Nathaniel countered.

Harry was nervous. Even more nervous than when he had faced the Horntail.

He was dressed to the nines in elaborate black dress robes. On his left was Nathaniel, still in his wheelchair but being pushed by Samuel. On his right, with her hand in the crook of his elbow, was Astoria. Like himself, she was all dressed up.

She was beautiful in his eyes.

The problem was that he was standing in a grand ballroom at the Ministry of Magic having just been announced with the Greengrass family and as part of the Greengrass family.

It had been a little embarrassing when he had personally been announced as Harry James Potter of the Houses, Potter, Greengrass and Selwyn. Head of the House of Potter and Selwyn.

Nathaniel had explained that he had adopted him as his son but from his maternal line of Selwyn. This was why he had placed the House Ring on Harry's finger.

"Mister Potter! Wonderful to have you here!"

Harry tried not to grimace as Cornelius Fudge loudly waddled over.

"We've wanted you here for a long time, unfortunately, Albus wouldn't hear of it."

"Is that really a name you wish to bring up around my family, young man?" Nathaniel asked archly. "The name of the man who so heinously endangered my son? Who thought himself so important that he flouted all laws on blood magic?"

Fudge stumbled backwards at the glares from Nicholas and his family. "I- I certainly wasn't suggesting anything!" He flustered. "I was simply trying to let Mister Potter know that he has been welcome here for many years."

"Perhaps you should focus on the fact that he is here instead of why he was denied being here."

"Nate."

Nathaniel grumbled and muttered under his breath at the chiding look he received from his granddaughter-in-law.

"If you will excuse us, Minister Fudge, I believe we have friends to greet." Isobel declared as she hooked her arm around her husbands and nodded for them to move on.

"That moron better not interfere with Sirius' trial." Nathaniel continued to grumble. "I hated having to appear before the Wizengamot as an Investigator, it is even worse when I sit as a member."

"Ah, Nathaniel, I am glad you came today." The group turned to see an old lady approach them, she was hunched over and used a cane. "You've brought Potter too. Even better."

"What do you want, Griselda?" Nathaniel asked cautiously.

"There have been rumours that Potter won't be returning to Hogwarts."

"If I have any say in it, then no. He won't. And neither will my great granddaughters."

"This is an unacceptable situation, Nathaniel. Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived. Do you know how badly this will reflect on Hogwarts and the Department of Education?" She glared at both Harry and Nathaniel.

"Very." Nathaniel retorted blithely. "Which is just the way it should be. I will not have my children subjected to that death trap and those incompetent and neglectful so-called professors."

"That is slander." She reared back aghast.

"Only if I lie. Only if I don't have proof. Should I call Madam Bones over to join this argument?" Nathaniel sneered.

"Go away."

Everyone stopped and looked at the young man who was glaring at the elderly woman.

"How dare you!"

"How dare you!" Harry growled back. "You are attacking a man who is clearly weak and injured. You are… dishonourable. Be assured, I will not be returning to Hogwarts. As the second most senior member of the Greengrass family, I will be ensuring that Nathaniel's great granddaughters will also not be returning.

"Stand there a second longer and I'll have Madam Bones over to take my statement against you relating to charges of harassment."

"Is there a problem, Mister Potter?"

Harry was a little relieved at the sound of Rufus Scrimgeour's voice.

"This lady has accosted my family and I. She refuses to leave us alone. She is demanding that I attend Hogwarts, despite the danger the school has placed me in."

"Madam Marchbanks?" Rufus enquired.

"This is none of your business, Scrimgeour. It is a private matter."

"I have found, that private matters are not broached in public forums." He gestured to the now staring attendees. "Furthermore, I have heard Mister Potter request you leave them be.

"He is well within his rights to file a complaint with the Auror Department."

"Do not play me boy." She snarled. "I am well within my rights to confront the brat. He is the one you will be arresting. Every witch and wizard underage must complete at least their OWLs."

"I am aware of the law." Rufus calmly acknowledged. "But I heard nothing in there about Hogwarts."

"Where else will he learn?"

"France, America, Australia, Spain… home." Nathaniel listed off. "All have better safety records and will be more than willing to accept Harry."

Rufus stepped between them. "Madam, as a member of British Law Enforcement, I must inform you that not only am I hearing harassment, but also the stirrings of kidnapping and unlawful incarceration.

"I suggest you head home before I am forced to have you taken in for questioning and cautioned. Rest assured, I will make sure that my superiors are aware of what has occurred."

The old woman looked like she might spit on the man. Instead she turned and hobbled off.

Rufus closed his eyes in frustration. "Mister Greengrass, I suggest you take your family home as well. Regrettably, I fear that the old bag will only push things. This night is already spoilt for you. Don't let her ruin it further."

Harry would love to go home. He hated being in public. A nice night in, hidden in a corner somewhere with Astoria sounded like the perfect way to spend Christmas.

"That woman is bent on having her way." Nathaniel shook his head. "Quite frankly, having her act so foolishly in public is fine by me."

"I can't force you sir, but please remember I will have to act should you cause a scene."

"Yes, only if I cause a scene." Nathaniel smirked.

A vein in Rufus' temple began to pulse. "I should have called in that favour to skip tonight." He grumbled as he walked off.

"Do you have to try and annoy everyone, Dad?" Samuel glared at his Great Grandfather.

Nathaniel looked up at him innocently. "Sammy, if I don't try how will know if I can?"

"Harry, he's all yours." Nathaniel released his hold on the chair and turned to leave.

"Samuel! Where are you going?" Isobel demanded.

"To find out what Scrimageour had to do to earn that favour!" He called over his shoulder.

"Leave him be, Izzy." Nathaniel laughed. "Daphne, Darling, why don't you go and keep your father company. If he asks, tell him I put you in charge of keeping him line."

Daphne smirked and gave a curtsy. "Of course, Granddad."

"Nate, why does Samuel call you 'dad'?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ah, the short answer is that I raised him and his brother when his parents died. The long answer is best given at another time." Nathaniel gave him a soft smile. "Push me over to the refreshments, won't you, Harry? As beautiful as a lady looks in a dress, they are poorly designed for manual labour."

"Are you saying something about women, Nate?" Isobel demanded archly.

"Dresses, my girl. Dresses. Especially elaborate designs as the gown you are currently wearing."

Isobel pouted. "Do you have to be so charming? Always spoiling a woman's fun."

They managed to go twenty minutes before the evening was interrupted again.

Marchbanks had gone to the top.

"Mister Greengrass, what is this nonsense I am hearing that Harry Potter will not be attending Hogwarts?" Fudge blustered imperiously.

"None of your business." Nathaniel said calmly.

"The Boy-Who-Lived abandoning Britain's premiere educational institute is certainly my business!"

"Mister Fudge, are you attempting to dictate what my family can and cannot do?" Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "I assure you, should you persist with your insulting actions, you will discover just what it means to cross a man of my experience.

"Do remember that your bootlicking money pouch is now in jail and awaiting trial for attempting to murder your precious 'Boy-Who-Lived'."

"Lucius is innocent and I am certain that the Wizengamot will declare so at the trial!"

"I never said his name." Nathaniel smirked. "But, I look forward to hearing his testimony under veritiserum."

"The use of that potion cannot be forced upon a pureblood." Cornelius was turning very red.

"But it can be used if they allow it. After my son, Harry, testifies as to what happened, his only chance at freedom will be to do the same… provided he is actually innocent."

Cornelius was worried… but like a true politician, he fell back on the old and reliable tactics, deflect and redirect.

"We were discussing the unacceptable notion of Harry Potter withdrawing from Hogwarts!"

"Fudge, let me make this abundantly clear to you." Nathaniel glared at the man. "Harry James Potter, my son, is a private citizen. He has committed no crimes. Any attempt to force him to go anywhere is a crime. We commonly call it 'kidnapping'.

"Rest assured that within the next few minutes I will have filed charges with the Wizengamot against you for coercion and conspiracy to kidnap.

"Pray that Harry does not take his time as he pushes me to the Auror Offices, it will simply provide me with more time to build on that currently short list."

"Which way, sir?" Harry asked calmly as he grasped the handles of the wheelchair.

"To the main doors, son. I'll guide you from there."

Fudge was gobsmacked as the hero of the wizarding world wheeled the old man away.

"Minister, I recommend that you say nothing." Came the quiet yet clearly livid voice of Madam Amelia Bones. "You are currently being watched by highest echelons of our society. Many have children of their own. They are all wondering why you are attacking their hero and… will you turn on their children.

"I suggest you go to your office and begin work on two letters. The first being an apology to those two men. The second being your letter of resignation, should they not accept the first."

The auror on duty had been simultaneously annoyed and overjoyed to see them. They had interrupted his kip. But they also broke the boredom.

He took their statements quickly and sent them on their way. He duplicated and dispatched the charges as required once they were gone.

Then he went back to sleep.

The rest of the Greengrass family had been waiting for them so they could leave. They were getting fed up with all the questions from the other attendees.

The following day Samuel stormed into Nathaniel's home again. "Look at this!"

Nathaniel calmly took the newspaper as Harry glared at the man for being so hostile. The headline proclaimed that the House of Greengrass had kidnapped Harry Potter and forced him into a marriage contract with Daphne.

"My, Fudge is certainly not doing himself any favours." Nathaniel chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter!" Samuel was nearly shouting. "I've been suspended from my job!"

Harry decided enough was enough. He whipped out his wand, wrapped the man in ropes and silenced him. "You will calm down or I will call Spiffy and ask him to help me dose you with a calming draught. Clear?"

Samuel gulped. Harry didn't realise that the man was seeing the same look of determination that had been levelled at Voldemort, Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, a dragon and a hundred Dementors.

"You can let him loose now." Nathaniel smirked from his armchair.

Harry reluctantly cancelled his spells… but kept his wand in hand.

"Sit. Both of you." Nathaniel instructed. Both males complied. "Now then, I'm sorry that you are being caught up in this, Samuel, but it will only be temporary.

"Fudge is simply adding to the charges that Harry and I filed last night. He's actually done us a favour.

"With all his focus on myself and Harry, he will hopefully miss the proceedings regarding Lord Black."

"And in the meantime the rest of us are treated like pariahs." Samuel grumbled.

"A temporary issue." Nathaniel promised. "By the time I am finished with Fudge, he will be in Azkaban, you will be back at work, your superior will be fired and… Spiffy and I will finally be off fishing."

"How could they mix up Daphne with Astoria?"

The two men looked to see Harry frowning at the newspaper.

"That's what you're focused on?" Samuel asked in disbelief.

Harry blushed. "Sorry… it's just, nothing in here is true except the names of the involved. Me, Nathaniel, Fudge, Marchbanks… but why Daphne?"

"The reporter that wrote the article is an absolute hack." Nathaniel scoffed. "Rita Skeeter has no interest in writing about the truth. She will find a topic and start to investigate, but she will quickly lose interest and start to write pure fiction."

"It's why we paid no attention to the articles she wrote about Miss Granger that said she was playing you and Viktor Krum against each other." Samuel sighed. Then he frowned. "Which is all unimportant!

"How long is this going to go on? I've lost my job, you've pulled the girls from school, their chances at a future are circling the drain."

"Nonsense. Granted, their options in Britain are currently limited, but there are plenty of overseas options. I suggest you contact Mark and begin making enquiries to New Zealand. You are still citizens there."

"You and Harry aren't. You can't stay here whilst we leave."

"Harry and I have to stay so we can face Fudge, Marchbanks and Skeeter. Not to mention that Harry is a key witness in several trials."

"Fine. You can try telling my girls they are being ripped from their home. Good luck with Astoria."

"ENOUGH!"

The entire Greengrass family, including Samuel's brother Mark and his wife Emily, froze at Harry's roar.

Harry had spent the past few minutes wincing at the shouts and screeches of his new family as they laid into Nathaniel for trying to send them away.

"If you don't want to go then fine. Stay." He glared at them. "Just remember that the name Greengrass will soon be on par with those of Potter, Black and Voldemort.

"People will sneer at you, shout at you, accuse you of everything. Don't believe me? Ask those two." He pointed at Daphne and Astoria. "They've seen how I was treated.

"Stay if you want, but don't complain when you find yourselves pariahs. Nathaniel warned you. Tried to protect you.

"The shouting between family ends here. Even the Dursleys didn't shout at each other. Just me."

Harry flopped into the chair at the large dinner table where they were meeting.

Only Nate and Astoria knew for certain, but the others certainly suspected the Dursleys should be in prison.

"Granddad, is there anything we can do to speed things up or make things easier?" Emily asked. She was a very sweet ebony haired woman. She adored her family, especially her Great Grandfather-in-law and her nieces.

"Take a holiday."

All eyes went back to the male teen. "What? The trials are in a few days. Nate and I can leave England after that. The rest of you can go to New Zealand or wherever and get an early start."

"I'm staying with Harry." Astoria declared stubbornly.

"Mark, why don't you and I go and prepare the house in New Zealand. Sammy and Astoria can stay here and Izzy and Daph can come with us if they want."

"You can't travel for a few days." Mark frowned. "The trials will be done by then."

"Emily, no one has said anything, but… don't hide… you'll be… surprised." Nate said softly.

Harry was unsure what was happening. Mark, Samuel and Isobel were very worried. Daphne looked amused and Astoria seemed resolute and in complete agreement with Nate.

Emily didn't need to think. There was no greater man than Nathaniel Greengrass… not even her husband. "Tell him Granddad."

Nate smiled and turned to Harry. "Remember the cell downstairs? Emily is the one who uses it."

Harry frowned for a moment. Then he realised what was being inferred. "Oh! Well… maybe Sirius will be free by then and can keep you company."

"He's a werewolf?!" Isobel was shocked. A pureblood lord being a werewolf would be a scandal beyond… everything.

"No… animagus. He, my dad and Pettigrew became them to keep their best friend, Remus Lupin, company when he changed."

"Were they insane?" Samuel demanded in disbelief.

"Erm…"

"They were three men who had an extraordinary amount of dedication to each other." Nate said. "But I can't see how that bond could have been damaged so badly for Pettigrew to betray it."

"You're saying that an animagus is safe from a werewolf?" Mark demanded eagerly.

"Sirius changed into his dog form at the end of my third year to save us from Remus. He'd forgotten his wolfsbane potion."

"But this is amazing!" Mark exclaimed, shooting out of his seat. "Why on earth doesn't everyone know this? Forget the fact that it is a perfect defence or escape mechanism from werewolves, but… all I have to do is learn to become an animagus and I can stay with Emily when she changes!"

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Isobel asked quietly.

"Fairly certain. It's what Sirius and Remus told me."

"Were they all dogs?" She asked.

"My dad was a white stag and Peter was a rat."

"How… fitting." Daphne said drolly.

"A rat?" Emily asked from inside Mark's excited embrace. "A rat was ignored by a meat eating werewolf?"

Harry shrugged. "So I'm told."

"I will say, I have seen Harry's memories of Sirius taking on the werewolf." Nate offered.

"Me too." Astoria piped up. "Poor Doggy." Despite the revelation that the stray dog was a thirty-something year old man, she still thought the dog was adorable.

"If a stag can survive, not to mention the rat, then I will stay with Emily when she changes." Isobel said with nervous bravery.

"You don't have to do that, Izzy." Emily frowned.

Isobel smiled fondly at her. "Isn't that the point of family?"

"Order! Order!"

Harry was seated next to Nate in plum coloured robes. He was one of sixty individuals arrayed on an elevated and staggered seating area that looked down into a smallish area.

In the middle of the seating area was Albus Dumbledore. He did not seem to want to comply with the dress code and wore his usual garish robes.

Dumbledore was banging a gavel and trying to get things started. "Now, we have several items on todays agenda. This is a judicial gathering so they are all trials."

"Dumbledore, before we begin, I have a new piece of legislation that needs to be introduced and enacted." Fudge said as he stood pompously.

"And that would be?" He asked tiredly.

"Completely irrelevant." Nate spoke up from his seat. "This has already been declared a 'judicial gathering'. Laws are to be discussed in a parliamentary gathering.

"Furthermore, this 'law' needs to be passed to all members, then tabled for debate and then it gets debated and a vote is held as to whether the law is to be voted on or sent back for retooling before being brought back for debate… again.

"Finally… if you want to introduce a law… you do it from down there." Nate pointed to the area below where a chair sat with chains and two tables slightly behind and to the sides.

"Mister Greengrass is quite correct, Cornelius." Dumbledore said apologetically. "Now, we will begin with the first case. The illegal incarceration of Sirius Orion Black."

"Objection!" Fudge cried out. "There is no evidence of any illegal activity on the part of the Ministry."

"Firstly…" Chuckles could be heard amongst the members as Nate spoke up again. "There is no evidence whatsoever of Mister Black's trial or incarceration. Which is why there is a hearing to determine what, why, how and when.

"Secondly… if you want to argue for the case one way or another… you do it from down there." Again he pointed to the chair and tables.

"You argued as well!" Fudge blustered.

"I am simply pointing out that you are continuously disgracing the office of Minister of Magic by failing to adhere to the very basic rules of the Wizengamot."

"Sit down Cornelius." Dumbledore spoke to Fudge like he was a child about to get told off if he didn't stop misbehaving. "Now, as this is not a standard trial where the prosecution would bring its case, Madam Bones has instead brought the issue to court. Madam Bones?"

The red haired older witch shuffled past her fellow members to leave the members seating area. She then stood at the desk to Harry's right.

"Members of the Wizengamot, earlier this year new evidence came to light regarding the crimes Sirius Orion Black was accused of and the matter of due process he received.

"Apparently there were credible witnesses that saw both Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew alive in 1994. Some of these witnesses even heard and saw Pettigrew confess to committing the crimes that Black was accused of."

"Preposterous!" Fudge blustered. "You've been listening to Potter's fantasies, haven't you Amelia. Very disappointing."

"Fudge. If you don't sit down and shut the hell up I will call for a vote to have you booted from the room." Nate groused. "You are to wait until the good lady has said her piece and the Chief Warlock grants us leave to speak."

"B-B-But you're speaking!"

"As a member I am entitled to speak up when another member is failing to follow the rules. I am also the senior most member."

"What does that have to do with it?" Fudge was actually confused.

"It means that it is my right and duty to keep you children in line. Now shut up.

"Madam Bones, please continue."

Bones was clearly as amused as most of the other members.

"Yes, well… aside from the witnesses to Pettigrew's living status and guilt, there is also the matter of the lack of paperwork surrounding Black's trial and conviction. He doesn't even have records at Azkaban.

"In light of the content of these witness statements, I must ask Minister Fudge to recuse himself as he will be called as a witness to the events in '94."

"How dare-"

"Granted. Get out or I'll have you removed." Nate glared at the pudgy man.

"What about Potter? He's a witness too."

"Mister Potter has not been called as a witness." Madam Bones pointed out.

"Chief Warlock, please make a note that Cornelius Fudge is banned from all Wizengamot meetings and events for a year."

"You can't do that!"

"I'm afraid he can, Cornelius." Dumbledore confirmed apologetically.

"Fine. Dolores, take my place."

"You are about to commit offenses that will see you impeached and imprisoned, Fudge." Nathaniel warned. "You do not have the right to arbitrarily assign the minister's seat. You certainly can't give it to some insignificant crony."

"But my seat will be empty! Who will cast my vote?"

Nathaniel's temper got the better of him and he whipped his wand out, bind and silencing the Minister before levitating him into the chair with the chains. "Madam Bones, why don't we move things along and start with interrogating Fudge."

Bones looked to Dumbledore who nodded resignedly.

She removed the charms and bindings. Fudge immediately tried to stand but the chains grabbed him and held him in place.

"Get me out of here!"

"Regulations do not permit that, Mister Fudge." Bones informed him. "You attempted to leave the chair without permission. As such, you are bound to the chair until you have fulfilled your obligations.

"Now, do you wish to take a magical oath or use veritiserum?"

"I am the Minister of Magic." He tried to be intimidating. "I am privy to some very important and classified information. Using veritiserum on me would be tantamount to treason."

"Actually, that's not true. It would only be treason if I attempted to knowingly ask you about classified information.

"Now, oath or serum?"

"Chief Warlock, I think the witness should be reminded that if he fails to answer truthfully under the oath, his magic will turn on him." Nathaniel spoke up. "I will reserve the right to insist on veritiserum for now, but I would rather the fool- I mean 'witness', did not squib himself."

"That is… uncharacteristically compassionate of you." Dumbledore blinked.

"Hardly. I just don't want to have to listen to him blubber when it happens."

"Your choice, Mister Fudge?" Bones prompted.

"Oath." He said whilst sneering at Nathaniel.

With the oath confirmed to have taken hold, Madam Bones began her questioning.

"Mister Fudge, at any time since Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, did you discover he had not had a trial?"

"Not personally, no."

"Are you saying you didn't know, ever, that he had not had a trial?"

"No. I am saying that I have never been provided definitive evidence that he was not tried."

"But you were told."

"Yes."

"By whom?"

"Yourself, Harry Potter, some muggleborn girl at Hogwarts, I think a clerk told me something like that."

"And they didn't offer any evidence… at all?"

"Nothing but wild stories. Stories that clearly showed they were mentally challenged in some manner."

"But you had Sirius Black in custody, why didn't you question him to find out?"

"The man was convicted. Sentenced to life in Azkaban. It is not my place to question the findings of this court." Fudge said snootily.

Amelia Bones was a little bit flustered.

"Chief Warlock, I would like to recuse myself from the members and aid the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement… by your leave?" Nathaniel spoke up.

"If you wish."

"Excellent. Harry, you handle the Greengrass votes as well."

"But you said-"

"Shut up." Nathaniel snapped as he struggled to the aisles. "Harry Potter is my son. He can take my place."

It took a minute or two for Nathaniel to join Amelia. "Now then. Fudge, you said it wasn't your place to question the court. Whose job is it?"

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement." He said smugly.

"And did that department try to investigate?"

"Erm…"

"Do remember the oath, boy."

"Yes. They made some pointless requests."

"And you did what?"

"I told them to drop it." Fudge huffed.

"Even though they told you they had credible evidence. Evidence which you didn't bring before the Wizengamot.

"Tell me, what did you do when Harry Potter, his two friends and several adults told you directly that Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew was alive?"

"Nothing. The fools were obviously confounded by the murderer."

"And you are an expert at determining that?"

"I am the Minister of Magic."

"You are an odious little fool who sentenced an innocent man to death. You are also a politician and exceptionally good at obfuscating the truth.

"So… I have one last question. It isn't exactly directly related to the case, but you brought it up first. You claimed you couldn't be dosed with truth potion because you knew sensitive and classified information."

"Exactly." Fudge was quite proud of his ability to get through this smelling like daisies.

"Cornelius Fudge, have you ever disclosed classified information to someone not entitled to the information by law?"

"I… irrelevant." Fudge blustered.

"I would have to agree." Dumbledore reluctantly spoke up.

"Not necessarily to the case, but certainly to the fool's character. You see, the oath allows him to skirt the truth." Nathan addressed the other members. "But, he has already stated he can't be dosed with veritiserum due to classified knowledge he knows. He did so whilst in this chair.

"If he has divulged such information then his defence against veritiserum is invalid as he has already broken trust. It also means the good minister is a lying, treasonous scumbag whose entire testimony should be revisited as a result." Nathan was smiling nastily at the man.

"It goes to the character of the witness, Chief Warlock." Bones summarised.

"You will have to answer, Cornelius." Dumbledore frowned.

"I refuse. I am the Minister of Magic. You can't force me!" If the moron hadn't used the contraction 'can't', he might had been listened to. Unfortunately he now sounded like a petulant toddler.

He was soon dosed and spilling his guts about how Lucius Malfoy had bribed him to ensure Black got the kiss regardless of his surrender.

Eventually the man just sat there in a potion induced stupor.

"Well, we can't try the little bastard today, but I believe we can take a vote on whether or not to press charges and have him impeached." Nathaniel spoke to the members.

"All those in favour of impeaching Cornelius Oswald Fudge?" Dumbledore asked.

And Fudge was marched out in manacles.

"As possibly productive as this has been, it does not absolve Sirius Black." One member said.

"Perhaps we could dispense with most of the other witnesses and interrogate Black himself?" Bones offered. "Of course, I would need the permission of the Wizengamot to launch a full investigation into the events surrounding Black's illegal incarceration."

"That would depend on whether or not the man is innocent." Another member argued.

"No, we have already established he had no previous trial." Nathaniel shook his head. "That is illegal incarceration. His guilt has no bearing on that issue."

"I move that the Department of Magical Law enforcement be charged with investigating the arrest, trial and imprisonment of Sirius Black and all crimes stemming from it."

Nathaniel smiled at Harry's motion.

"Seconded."

"All in favour?" Dumbledore asked reluctantly. "Motion passed.

"Madam Bones, let us end this trial with one witness, please."

Sirius Black was soon sitting in the chair. "Veritiserum please." He grinned.

"Black is a pureblood." A member spoke up. "It is very likely he is a trained Occlumens and as such, can work past the potion."

"Not if he swears an oath not to fight or resist." Nate countered.

What followed was ten short minutes where Nathaniel asked several simple and direct questions that proved completely that the man was innocent.

A fool… but an innocent one.

He was apologised to and promised compensation and then an order was put out for the arrest of Peter Pettigrew.

During the break for lunch Harry and Nate returned home.

"How did you learn all that stuff about the rules of the Wizengamot?" Harry asked. "Like how you have more power because you're the oldest."

"The hard way, son. The hard way." Nate chuckled. "I was rather rebellious and found the meetings to be tedious and pointless. I opened my mouth too many times and the oldest member at the time decided to put me in my place.

"It's rather fun being on the other end." He smiled.

"Do you think the other trials will take as long?"

"Malfoy's won't. Regardless of whether he takes the oath or the potion, the question cannot be avoided. 'Have you ever cast or tried to cast the killing curse at Harry James Potter?'

"That is the scope of the case and he will be convicted on it. It is up to Amelia Bones to investigate further.

"As for Griselda… her main supporter was Fudge. If the worst comes to worse, we'll simply immigrate. Leave the ungrateful bastards to themselves."

"What if they try to stop me leaving the country?"

"Let me worry about that."

Nathaniel had been spot on when it came to Malfoy's trial. He confessed, unwillingly, and was sentenced and shipped to Azkaban.

The old bitch, Griselda Marchbanks was refusing to back down. It seemed that many on the Wizengamot agreed with her.

"Mister Potter has most of his education ahead of him." Dumbledore said sternly. "There is no better place than Hogwarts for him to receive it."

"Really? Because I can name several. Allow me to summarise my list." Nate said snidely. "Anywhere but Hogwarts."

"Mister Greengrass, you are being unreasonable-"

"Really? How about you come down here and sit in this chair, Dumbledore? How about you swear, under oath and veritiserum that Hogwarts is the safest place for my son?"

"I don't believe that would help matters. This is not a trial. It is a legal hearing."

"It is a farce." Nate scowled. "I don't understand what drives your desires for my son to attend Hogwarts, but the fact you are resorting to such drastic measures tells me the reasons are a danger to Harry.

"Madam Bones, I am formally pressing charges of kidnapping and child endangerment against Griselda Marchbanks and Albus Dumbledore.

"The basic tenets of the law prohibit anyone from forcing another to a place they do not wish to go so long as they are not trespassing or guilty of a crime."

"Mister Dumbledore, you will need to relinquish your position and come with me. You as well, Miss Marchbanks." Amelia said firmly as she stood from her chair amongst the other members.

"Don't be a fool, girl." Marchbanks sneered. "You don't have the authority."

Amelia simply hauled the old woman to her feet. "You don't have the authority to force someone to attend a school they don't want to. But you seem intent to try. I don't see why I can't actually perform a legal action."

"Amelia, sit down." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Albus, you've just been accused of a crime." Amelia said as she took Griselda's wand. "You also managed to perform the crime in front of a senior member of law enforcement.

"You should have just left Mister Potter alone."

The case was immediately dismissed.

But Nate wasn't finished. He took Harry home and to his office.

"This was simply the first battle. The war is not over." He said as he began pulling out a file. "We need to neutralise anyone else who might try and control you."

"We can't just leave?"

"We could, but then they would try and have us brought back."

"But why? Why am I so important to them? They don't seem to care about Daphne or Astoria."

"Part of it is pride. At least on Griselda's part. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, rejecting the British school, Hogwarts. Making claims against the safety and levels of education and competence of the school.

"It is a slap in the face and her pride won't allow it.

"As for Dumbledore, I don't know. But I would never trust a man who steals the blood of others."

Nate spent the rest of the evening schooling Harry on the ways of blackmail and extortion. He had extensive files on each of the Wizengamot members.

It was not something he would normally consider… but this was about family.

The following day the Daily Prophet announced that Rita Skeeter had been fired and arrested for being an illegal animagus and for spying on private individuals and the Ministry.

She was set for a permanent room at Hotel Azkaban.

Samuel received notice that his suspension was lifted and an apology.

After consulting with Nate he told them where to shove it and informed them he would see them before the Wizengamot.

Despite the various changes, Nate refused to allow Harry, Daphne and Astoria back into Hogwarts. Not when the Board of Governors had appointed McGonagall as Headmistress in Dumbledore's absence.

But the children had friends in Hogwarts and Nathaniel, despite his often ruthless nature, was smitten with all his children. So on the weekend he allowed them to visit their friends in Hogsmede.

"The school is much nicer now that Snape is gone." Tracey Davies told Daphne, her best friend, as they all sat with Hermione and Neville in the Three Broomsticks.

Astoria was off chatting with some of her own friends.

"Draco is being nice and quiet too." Neville noted.

"Probably because he can't threaten everyone with his father." Daphne said dryly.

"Will you ever come back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"With McGonagall in charge? No." Harry scowled. "And probably not with the current Board of Governors either."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because they are the ones who put McGonagall in place." Daphne sneered at the thought. "Flitwick would be a much better choice."

"But Professor McGonagall was the Deputy Head." Hermione reasoned.

"She's also the reason Nate took me out of the school." Harry answered. "Well, her and Dumbledore."

"Maybe he should be the new head." Tracey smirked.

"Again, not with the current Board of Governors." Daphne retorted. "So, how was the ball?" She changed the subject.

"Meh." Tracey shrugged.

"It was quite elegant." Hermione glared at her. Then she grimaced. "Right up until it turned into a dance club."

"Hermione, you've never been to a real ball." Neville grimaced. "You haven't seen elegance."

"He's right." Tracey said quickly. "Nev and I have both been to balls like the one Harry and Daphne went to at the Ministry. The one we went to was just… dress-up for kids."

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked as Harry stood.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Granger." Daphne sighed as Tracey giggled and Neville and Harry blushed.

Hermione soon blushed as well as Harry made his way to the bathroom.

"Daddy! Wake up Daddy!"

Samuel Greengrass groggily shook his head. He blearily looked around. Why was he in… the Three Broomsticks? "Tori? What's going on?"

He noticed Daphne and several other children looking very worried.

"Harry's gone." Tori was on the brink of tears.

"He went to the bathroom and never came back." The boy said gravely.

"Why are we here?" Samuel was trying to figure things out.

"You brought us here to meet our friends for the Hogsmede weekend!" Tori was getting hysterical.

"Get up, Father." Daphne ordered as she pushed her sister out of the way and dragged Samuel to his feet. "We'll go to Granddad."

Nathaniel Greengrass apparated into a crowded graveyard with a loud crack. At his feet was Harry, on his knees and shaking. Several feet away was an inhuman creature with several Death Eaters behind it.

"Greengrass?" The creature asked in a high-pitched and surprised tone. "How did you come here? Ah… you have come to pledge yourself to me."

"Merlin's beard." Nate sneered in disgust. "Tom Riddle? Is this how far the pure blood agenda has fallen? It was bad enough they followed a pitiful half blood… but now you aren't even human!"

"Mind your tongue Greengrass." The self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort snarled. "You stand before the only man to have defeated Death itself! The Greatest Wizard of all time!"

"The 'Greatest Wizard of all time' would have returned looking human." Nate scoffed as he calmly knelt next to Harry. "What happened son?"

"M-M-My blood… he t-t-took my blood. He can t-t-touch me now." Harry stuttered through the pain as he glared at Riddle.

Nate kissed the crown of Harry's head. "Rest now, watch and learn the true meaning of family." He whispered.

Nate stood and faced the monster. "You stole my son's blood? You have tortured him."

"It seems fitting that he prove himself." Voldemort smirked. "All these years he has claimed he defeated me. Let him prove it."

"First of all, Harry never claimed that. Second of all, how is this proving anything? You stole his blood, tortured him, have him surrounded by people better trained than him and then you decide to make him prove himself?

"The only thing proven today is that you are a pitiful coward and a weakling.

"He beat you years ago, he was a baby and you were a trained wizard with decades of experience.

"Even now, he still breathes, still holds his wand… and you needed him tortured and surrounded to get him there.

"Harry James Potter has nothing to prove. You, on the other hand, have a lot to prove."

"Silence old man." Voldemort snarled. "I will cut you down and then I will burn your House to the ground.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"No!"

Harry tried to move, but he was weak from torture… and Nathaniel was standing on his robe.

Nathaniel simply watched as the curse splashed harmlessly over him.

Voldemort and his minions were gobsmacked.

Nathaniel looked down at Harry. "I must deal with the child. Why don't you reminisce on Astoria's lessons?"

Nathaniel purposefully removed his foot from Harry's cloak and stalked forward, wand out. He was casting curses of death and destruction at the Death Eaters, but he ignored Voldemort and the many spells the monster fired at him.

Harry was sitting on the floor sending various spells at anyone who took aim at Nathaniel. He was rather absent minded about it as he was trying to figure out what Astoria's lessons had to do with Nate surviving the killing curse.

He never realised that most of the Death Eaters were dead and that a few had fled.

All that was left was a bound and gagged Voldemort.

"Family, Harry. It's in the blood." Nathaniel said loudly as he pulled Harry to his feet and over to Voldemort. "Riddle stole your blood. The blood of a Greengrass. I am the head of the Greengrass family. All who carry my blood… Greengrass blood, answer to me.

"If James Potter were alive then Riddle would no longer be able to harm him."

Voldemort was now very afraid. He had not realised that the Greengrasses had blood adopted Potter. He had unwittingly created… the one who could defeat him.

But Greengrass was older than him. His parents couldn't have defied him.

This couldn't be the prophecy. It was still Potter. Potter he could hurt… Greengrass… others could hurt him on his behalf.

"What do we do with him?" Harry asked.

"Call in the Aurors."

Sirius had heard the news, checked on Harry… and then dragged Remus to the Leaky Cauldron to toast the capture of Voldemort and Pettigrew.

Ten minutes later Remus dragged Sirius to the Shrieking Shack so he wouldn't kill everyone in sight when he transformed.

Things were a little cramped in Emily's cell. It was fine for a single human or werewolf, but not for a werewolf and an elegant white mare.

Mark was thrilled that Emily no longer suffered alone. He spent the night reading texts on becoming an animagus.

Samuel was exceptionally contrite about allowing himself to be knocked out. The whole point of him being at Hogsmede was to watch out for the kids and Harry was kidnapped from under his nose.

He tried to start making up for it by pushing Nate around the Ministry in his wheelchair. He had nearly exhausted himself by taking on all those Death Eaters.

Astoria was glued to Harry as he followed Nate to various interviews and was interviewed himself.

Daphne was at Nate's home, dutifully helping Spiffy deliver food and drinks to Mark and her mother as they watched over Emily.

Due to Riddle taking Harry's blood, he had forced himself into the Greengrass family. Unfortunately he had taken the blood of a junior member and not the head's. He had essentially subjugated himself to Nate.

Nate had demanded the right to bind the creature's magic and cast him from the family. With no one in a higher position to stop her, Madam Bones allowed it.

Voldemort was now a squib and the world knew it by the morning.

He was dead by the following evening due to his body being held together by magic that he no longer had. The same was true of all the enchantments he had ever laid. Harry was hospitalised briefly due to his scar breaking over, but was released when the healers could find nothing wrong

Nate took too much pleasure in confining Harry to bed for three days and watching Spiffy feed him.

"Nate, how did you find me? In the graveyard?" Harry asked quietly as he lay in his bed.

"Did Astoria cover familial gifts in her lessons?" Nate smirked.

"Parseltongue, metamorphamagus… yeah, she said they were rare." Harry nodded.

"Not rare, per say. Some gifts are just not as flashy as others. They don't exhibit in an observable manner.

"The Greengrass gift is to be able to find any junior family member… anywhere, anytime. There is no enchantment that can hide our children and younger siblings from us. No ward that can stop us from reaching them.

"So, when Daphne informed me you were missing… I could find you… immediately."

"But… why doesn't Astoria know about it?" Harry asked curiously.

Nate chuckled. "When you become a parent you will understand better, son. We tell the children on their sixteenth birthday. We don't want them to trying anything naughty and it would spoil the little one's fun if they knew they couldn't get away with anything."

"I'm really understanding why the Greengrass family were Slytherins." Harry smirked as Nathaniel laughed.

Nate refused to allow his children to attend Hogwarts. He set a family decree in place that said no member or descendant of the Greengrass family would be allowed to attend Hogwarts in the next fifty years.

Harry didn't care. The home lessons left more time to spend with Astoria and Nate. He still got to visit Hermione on Hogsmede weekends.

He led a rather quiet life as a teacher, something he had some skill in with his wife, Astoria. He became known as the Bane of Hogwarts, mainly because the school was forced to close due to most parents wanting more for their children after seeing the amazing education Harry's own children were receiving and the things his friends had learnt from him.

To her dying day, Minerva McGonagall cursed the name of Harry Potter. She never once thought she might have made a mistake.

Perhaps she might have had a better life if she had had Astoria in it. She was more than willing to tell her husband when he was being an idiot.

Probably explained why he wasn't the headmaster and she was the headmistress.


End file.
